ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Svasha
Svasha is the Magnar of Thenn. A fiery auburn haired northern woman with a cold demeanor. Her eyes are brilliant verdant green and her hair runs down past her shoulders, though it’s not very well kept. She often wears tribal warpaint on her face for both ceremonial and military purpose, typically made from a moss paint. History Born to Barrik and Porunn, Thenns who lived near the Milkwater river mostly. Her father fished when he could and would join the Thenns on hunts for caribou when the weather would allow. Her father was a proud, loud and quite goo hearted man. Porunn was a tough woman, harder than most any man she ever met, not exactly a beauty by any standard, but loyal and quite skilled with an axe. During her pregnancy, Svasha’s mother became especially ill. The healers couldn’t help her, at least not enough to cure whatever the sickness was. Porunn would die giving birth to Svasha, and far too soon. Svasha was a frail infant destined to die early without a mother to feed her and tend to her. It was lucky in her case that she was looked after by another Thenn, a new mother who made sure Svasha grew strong. That she lived past her assumed expiration date, and well into the future. The Old Gods had a plan for her, at least that’s what her father always told her. During her early years she learned to hunt, learned to fight, learned to defend, and learned to climb. She spent more time in the Frostfangs climbing steep and treacherous rock faces than she did being useful. She was filled with energy and a voracious appetite for adventure. She even convinced a handful of other children to venture off with her on a hunting expedition she thought up on her own. Even at her young age, she had no issues leading others. Barrik made sure his rowdy Thenn would know how to protect herself, he gave her a shield on her tenth birthday that was sturdy wood with bronze leafing to reinforce the edges. It was a large heavy thing, nearly weighed as much as she did. Barrik knew though it was a hard world for her, and made sure she would know how to protect herself, for that day when he was no longer there to do so. Svasha carried her shield around every day, and even climbed with it on her back. Perhaps it helped make her an even more surefooted climber having such a cumbersome thing strapped to her. Either way she felt more confident picking fights here and there knowing she could defend herself. She’d even make a game of it, seeing if any of the others could break through her defenses. Training herself for battles to be fought later in life, without even knowing. It was difficult for her community to dislike Svasha, she had a way about her. She could endear herself to her kind without even trying. It was a natural instinct to her and it helped her amass a small following even as a young woman. Leading hunting parties, to great success more often than not. Though she had trouble relating to the leadership of the Thenns it was not too problematic for her in her youth. It wouldn’t be until adulthood that she would see what a tremendous villain Iswynd truly was for Thenn. Brutal and capricious behavior just wouldn’t do to her, her people had seen enough pointless violence and King’s beyond the wall. The falsehood needed to end. Svasha amassed a force of Thenns eager to see the right sort of change for their community. It was difficult to say the least. Iswynd was a god to them, and she was a young woman who would rise up to strike at the divine leader. Shield in hand, axe in the other, she would make her move. It was no easy task, the Magnar was bigger than her, stronger than her, and certainly more experienced in killing. She was much more skilled at defense than he, she had that one trait to use to her advantage. The battle was set in contrast, offense vs defense, aggression vs temperance. She would deflect or endure blow after blow from a massive greatsword and would dislocate her shoulder during the battle. Iswynd would taunt her relentlessly during the duel, calling her every foul word he knew in the old tongue and the few he knew in the new one as well. His anger was met with her calming presence, as he swung one last time splintering her shield. Svasha pushed forward and buried her axe into the neck of the Magnar. She was then hurled back in one last fury of anger from the dying warrior. She hit the ground at the same time as Iswynd fell to his knees clutching his throat. Though this time, he would fall and she would rise. Magnar of Thenns before the Gods and Freefolk. It wouldn’t be an easy road from that point but it was one worth taking, and soon after she would establish those closest to her. To help organize and manage the massive group of Freefolk. A defected Crow that had been living near the Fist of the First men had come to see the new Female Magnar. His name was Tyrus Stone, a bastard from the Vale of Arryn sent to the wall. The Freefolk called him Crowstone mostly, and he was mostly reviled by all. Something of an oddity to Svasha, she kept him near and in exchange for him staying. He taught her the southern language. A skill she thought would be rather useful for her future plans. Timeline 345 AC: Svasha is born and her mother dies. 353 AC: Svasha leads other children on adventure into the mountains. 355 AC: She is given a shield by her father and begins to train with shield and Axe. 365 AC: Svasha is leading regular hunting parties into the Frostfang mountains. Begins to amass loyal following. 367 AC: Has growing discontent for the current Magnar and his actions and plans for the Thenns. 369 AC: Fights the Magnar in a duel, dislocates her shoulder and kills Iswynd. Becomes new Magnar. 370 AC: Welcomes defected Nightswatchman to Thenn, learns southern Language in return. = Category:Wildlings